


A KenHina Day Out

by Aureolum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, cute café date, date, i love my children, kabskanakanak, kenhina - Freeform, laughing kenma, they make a sand castle guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureolum/pseuds/Aureolum
Summary: Hinata takes Kenma out for the day.Basically just teeth rotting fluff(or at least an attempt at) at the beach and a cute lil' cafe





	

"Shouyou please answer me, where are you taking us?" Kenma urged that his boyfriend answer him but he simply ignored his request and continued to drive onwards with a pearly grin plastered on his sunkissed face. Kenma let out an annoyed sigh as he turned to the window and watched the scenery wizz by. The surrounding area was unfamiliar to the blonde haired boy but he didn't really mind. Kenma wound down his window, allowing the wind to lash out at his poorly dyed hair. The scent of salt loomed in the air as they neared their destination. Hinata pulled up in the parking lot before announcing they had arrived. Grey gulls screeched as they glided above in the azure sky, darting about and constanly diving downwards to the crisp sand and teal waves.  
The beach looked empty, so Kenma was grateful for that.  
"Shouyou, I don't like swimming." Kenma groaned.  
"Who said we were swimming? There's more to the beach than that." Hinata teased.  
To that Kenma simply pouted and got out of the car. The warm summer breeze gently tugged at his white shirt that had a small cat embroided into its fabric. Hinata quickly removed his t-shirt and chucked it into the drivers seat before he went and joined Kenma as they both admired how lovely the ocean looked. Hinata glanced over to Kenma, noticing that his hair continued to sway with the wind and was probably annoying Kenma. Hinata reached over to his cheek and tucked the stray hair behind his ear. Kenma's cheeks lit up slightly at his boyfriend's affectionate action. He shyly reached for Hinata's hand as they walked towards the beach. Hinata's smile grew even wider as their fingers entwined and held each other's hands firmly.  
"So why don't you like swimming? When ever I go to the beach and swim the waves make me feel _'gwah'_ and I go ' _whoosh_ ' through the water!" Hinata exclaimed.  
"I don't know...probably because I don't like it when my hair is plastered to my face...or maybe because the water feels icy when I go in...or I feel like I'll be swept out into the unknown." He replied.  
"You're just like a cat-" Hinata paused for a moment before continuing,  
"How about I persuade you to swim? It'll be fun, I promise!"  
"I don't know...I guess it wouldn't kill me..."  
And with that Hinata began to sprint as he dragged the anxious Kenma behind him. He dumped the bag that contained their towels and other necessities onto the sand, along with his shoes.  
Hinata attempted to get Kenma in the water but failed as he simply dug his feet into the sand like a tree's roots, causing the shorter boy to collide with the cool waves.  
Hinata rose out of the water, crossed his arms and pouted while Kenma looked everywhere but Hinata, with his slender arms hugging his small frame.  
"Are you going to be like this all day?" The younger boy asked.  
"I thought you said you'd persuade me, not try to drag me into that arctic abyss." Kenma hissed.  
"Sorry Kenma, I was a bit excited I guess." Hinata rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,  
"We'll take it in baby steps."  
"Good because I much rather that than the leaps and bounds you just did."  
Hinata had to laugh at his remark because it was true, he had been too eager and didn't take Kenma's opinion onboard.  
"How about we collect some shells?" Hinata suggested.  
"I'd rather make a sand castle, that doesn't need as much effort as looking for nice shells."  
"Maybe I could find some nice shells while you build the castle and then we can decorate it together?"  
"Sounds good." And with that, the two set off on the their tasks.

First, Kenma created a mound of sand in front of himself. His pastel yellow shorts got sand on them every so often but he ignored it. He shaped the castle into a more 'castle like' shape , which included attempting to make some towers too. Kenma began to dig a moat when there was suddenly a clatter of shells and an orange haired ball of sunshine seated infront of him.  
"That was fast." Kenma admitted.  
"You bet! I got here before you even finished!" He excitedly stated.  
Kenma continued to dig the moat around the castle for it only to cave in on itself and be replaced with more sand. Kenma pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled in annoyance.  
"Don't get so worked up about it Kenma, I'll help you!"  
Hinata placed his hand on Kenma's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Kenma smiled as Hinata started to help him. Whilst Hinata was distracted Kenma couldn't help but admire how attractive Hinata was. Messy but soft and adorable ginger locks. Faded freckles that you wouldn't notice unless you payed specific attention to Hinata's face and shoulders. His lean, fit body. And his smile. Oh it drove Kenma crazy, even if he didn't show it. He was glad to call that boy his. Hinata might annoy him to pieces at times but he still loved Hinata with all of his heart.  
Hinata's attempt was no better than Kenma's, so they decided to skip it and decorate their castle with the colourful array of shells Hinata found not too long ago.  
Hinata selected some and placed them in his palm as he chose where he would place them. Something inside one of the shells began to move causing Hinata to shriek and throw the shells away in terror. Kenma jumped when he heard the shrill noise that Hinata created after realising that there were live creatures in his shells.  
"W-What the hell Shouyou?!" Kenma hissed.  
"IT MOVED!"  
"So you screamed?"  
"YES!"  
"You don't need to continue screaming, I'm not deaf...although I might be soon if you keep up this nonsense." Kenma lowered his voice when he said the last part.  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing."  
"Sorry again..."  
"It's fine Shouyou" Kenma quickly pecked him on the cheek before retreating back to his seat. Hinata gingerly touched the spot where Kenma's lips had been a few moments ago. The two's faces both contorted into separate shades of red.  
"I feel all 'bwah' and ' ooh' inside now!"  
"Because of the shells?"  
"Of course not! It's because of you, silly!" Hinata jumped about when he answered Kenma's question. Kenma chuckled at the younger boys actions. _Gosh he's adorable._  
The two finished decorating the sand castle, both of them pleased as to how it turned out.  
Hinata reached into their bag to reveal a camera. Whilst Kenma was still occupied, he took some pictures of him. He laughed at how childish Kenma looked in them.  
"Want to go for a walk?" Hinata suggested.  
"Sure."  
So they set off, with Kenma now carrying the majority of their belongings.  
The two walked in comfortable silence, every so often the waves would greet their bare feet before retreating back to the ocean yet again. Hinata tended too crouch down and collect shells while they walked. Kenma smiled down to him but that quickly disappeared as it was replaced with shock. A wave came out of nowhere and broke almost on top of the two. Kenma hissed as he became drenched with the cold water. Hinata laughed hysterically as the cat boy snarled and cursed at the ocean.  
"This is why I don't like coming to the beach!" He spat.  
"Don't-pfft ahaha-be-so-haha-pissy." Hinata only just managed to say it in between his laughing and gasping for air. Kenma swung his slender leg back before driving it through the water, unleashing his splash at the vulnerable Hinata.  
"AAGH!" Hinata cried.  
"Serves you right for laughing!" Kenma snickered.  
"Huh-I guess it does...well two can play at that game!" Hinata kicked at the water relentlessly, bombarding Kenma. Kenma followed suit, aiming for the smaller boy. The two squealed and laughed as their clothes became soaked. Hinata lept at Kenma, springing on to him with ease.  
"Eek!"  
The two collided causing Hinata collapse onto of Kenma. Hinata cheekily planted a kiss on his nose. Kenma was usually shy and quiet but today he was loud and laughing. Hinata felt special because he knew that no one else got to see this side of Kenma.


End file.
